fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Siege
Siege is an effective story arc that effects the whole world of heroes, villains, antiheroes, and newcomers. When Spot appears in the spot of the darkness from his spot teleportation, unknown typed of powers that has not been revealed yet, Sunny assumed Spot is once a Sunspot and warned the Zemo that Spot had almost killed Sunny when he was Sunspot. However, Rex stopped Sunny to think that way she thought Spot was Sunspot with her fear and told Sunny that Spot will start explaining why he stopped being a Sunspot. Spot told Sunny that he does not remember her name. Rex asked him if that is Kevin and reminded him that Pete is Trek. Sunny wondered if that is a possibility there was a combination of powers contain Kevin and Pete, somehow. Rex told Sunny that he did not think so. Sunny asked Rex how could he know all about this and how can he be sure about this. Rex explained that Samuel is the last one who almost died fighting his own battle against the dangerous army in Vietnam and that is what Samuel's story was told that he saw with his own eyes at how Pete died in an explosion. Sunny turned to Spot and Rex, asking if Pete died, and why Pete is still alive there. Spot told Rex that Pete has a time-traveling or dimension-traveling either way to save himself from the explosion. Vogue Woman asked Just if that is all what Just got all of these powers from Vogues in her time with Confusing Zemo and wondered if Just survived the deadly touch of Chloroxine and wanted to know how Just could able to have all of these powers. Just told Vogue Woman that she has no idea how things started. Vogue Woman asked Just to think again and how things start when Just touched first. Just told Chloroxine that she did not touch Chloroxine, but Chloroxine forced her to touch, but still she refused, then and Chloroxine grabbed Just's hands by automatically deadly touch. Vogue Woman denied that she would do anything to anyone. Just told Vogue Woman that she knew Vogue Woman refused to do that, but things have roughed on her when she considered this has to be. Vogue Woman felt that way Just is right about the possibility that Vogue Woman reasonably did it. Just told Chloroxine that she saw all these deaths of her family that caused her being a part of it. Chloroxine asked Just how things could be possible for everyone in her family die. Just told her it might be just a event that affected her to learn the lesson and hard way that she has to do the right thing. Chloroxine told Just that she is proud of Just being that part. Just admittedly told Chloroxine that everyone in this time thought it was Chloroxine, the only one who survived the event instead of Just. Chloroxine laughed so hard and told her that is good to let people know. Category:Story Arcs